Rustboro Gym
The Rustboro Gym (Japanese: カナズミジム Kanazumi Gym) is the official Gym of Rustboro City. It is based on . It is one of the eight official Gyms that form part of the Hoenn League. The Gym Leader is Roxanne. s who defeat her receive the . In the games Generation III In , the Rustboro Gym is a simple field full of rocky walls and a small amount of members. There are no significant puzzles in the Gym, although Trainers can walk behind the members of the Gym and skip directly to battling Roxanne if they wish to do so. Generation VI In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Gym is redesigned to look similar to a museum with fossils and other rocks on display. Much like in Generation III, the Gym is a maze where the Trainers lie in wait, with Roxanne waiting at the end. Once again, it is also possible to skip the other Trainers to facing Roxanne. When defeated, Roxanne will give the player the as well as as a reward. Appearance Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Roxanne.png |prize= 1500 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=RS |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Roxanne.png |prize= 1500 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Roxanne.png |prize= 7400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Roxanne.png |prize= 8400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto"| | style="margin:auto"| Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Roxanne.png |prize= 9400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Roxanne.png |prize= 10400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | 150px|Youngster|Josh|144|2|074|Geodude|♂|7||074|Geodude|♂|9|36=タロウ|37=Tarō}} 150px|Youngster|Tommy|160|1|074|Geodude|♂|10|36=カツオ|37=Katsuo}} 150px|Schoolkid|Georgia|200|1|074|Geodude|♀|10|36=ミキエ|37=Mikie}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSRoxanne.png |size=150px |prize= 1,680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=ORAS |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Items }} In the anime The only appearance of the Gym is in The Winner by a Nosepass. After meeting Roxanne as a teacher in the Pokémon Trainers' School, asks her for a battle. The academy and the Gym are connected in many ways. Most of the matches are filmed, so the students can watch and study actual Gym battles to learn more about them. Also, a few students work in the Gym as interns to gain valuable experience as Trainers. Some of the jobs are to clean the battlefield, film the matches, and be the referees. The battle is an elimination match with each Trainer using two Pokémon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. When Ash challenged Roxanne, he used his and his . Even though Treecko was a Grass-type, it was defeated by Roxanne's Geodude because it didn't know any Grass moves. Pikachu, however, defeated Geodude with an up close attack and defeated Nosepass with an . Pokémon used in Gym was first seen in Gonna Rule The School!, when Roxanne used it to fight off . In the next episode, Geodude was the first Pokémon Roxanne used in her Gym battle with . Geodude easily defeated with two attacks despite the type disadvantage and Ash's best efforts, since Treecko did not know any moves at the time. , however, managed to defeat Geodude with . Geodude's known moves are , , and .}} was her signature Pokémon, . Since had not much experience in using the move as he had only recently learned it, he was not able to use it effectively against Nosepass. It proved to be a tough opponent for Pikachu. Pikachu eventually managed to perfect his Iron Tail however and was able to defeat Nosepass with it, earning Ash the .}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Rustboro Gym appeared in Trust In Each Other!!, where challenged Roxanne to a Gym battle. The battle occurred much like in the anime, with Ash's Treecko first falling to Roxanne's due to its lack of moves. Geodude was then defeated by . Pikachu then faced , who proved to be a powerful opponent, but eventually even it was defeated, winning the battle for Ash. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Rustboro Gym appeared in Blowing Past Nosepass I and II. entered the Gym, looking for a Gym battle, only to find out that the challengers must take a test testing their knowledge on different aspects of Pokémon battling, and cannot challenge the Gym Leader unless they pass. Roxanne will only fight one challenger per week. Sapphire eventually passed the test with a perfect score, and was allowed to challenge Roxanne. At first, Roxanne's Nosepass had an advantage over Sapphire's Rono, due to its restricting Rono's movements and preventing it from leaving the battle. Finally Sapphire figured out that since Nosepass can only face north, she could strike it from behind, allowing her to defeat the Compass Pokémon and earn the . Pokémon used in Gym is Roxanne's first known Pokémon. It was first used to battle 's Rono but lost.}} Trivia * In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, one of the exhibits at the Gym features a rock from Kalos's Glittering Cave. Category:Hoenn Gyms Category:Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Metarost City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Férrica fr:Arène de Mérouville it:Palestra di Ferrugipoli ja:カナズミジム zh:卡那茲道館